


Черная мельница

by porzellan_maria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Черная мельница<br/><b>Авторы:</b> porzellan_maria & Slytherin Punk<br/><b>Жанр:</b> <b>джен</b>, юмор, местами стеб, сказка<br/><b>Персонажи:</b> Сэм, Дин, и прочее, и прочее, и прочее<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини (7255 слов)<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Эту историю Дин и Сэм так и не рассказали Бобби, а начиналось все невинно - с музея и пропавших астрономов.<br/><b>От авторов:</b> местами обоснуй может хромать, но писалось не ради логики, а настроения для.<br/><b>От авторов 2:</b> НЕ БЕЧЕНО!<br/><b>От авторов 3:</b> авторы ничего не курили, их и так прет))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черная мельница

Официантка принесла заказ: овощной салат и чай – для Сэма, бургер и жареный картофель – для кадрившего миловидную барменшу Дина. Сэм посмотрел на широко улыбающегося брата и неодобрительно дернул ртом. Он понимал, что подобное поведение – неотъемлемая часть его брата, но... никогда не одобрял. Встряхнув местной газетой, которую держал в руках, он вернулся к чтению.

На четвертой странице ему попалась небольшая заметка о том, что пропал Билл Хардинг, местный астроном–любитель. Ниже говорилось, что это уже третий случай за последние несколько дней...

– Эй, Сэмми, опять жрешь свою траву? – Дин плюхнулся напротив него на сидение. – Ты не пробовал есть нормальную еду?  
– А ты не пробовал - не волочиться за каждой юбкой? – по привычке огрызнулся в ответ Сэм.  
– Сэмми, ты никак ревнуешь? – широко улыбнулся Дин и потянулся за гарбургером.  
– Мечтай, Дин, – фыркнул Сэм.  
– Что пишут в... мешной пэссе? – откусив и прожевывая кусок булки с мясом, с полным ртом спросил Дин.  
– Пропали астрономы.  
– Астрономы? Правда? – хмыкнул Дин, отхлебывая пиво.  
– Пару дней назад уже третий.  
– Думаешь, наши клиенты?  
– Можно проверить, – пожал плечами Сэм, – мы все равно ничем не заняты.

Добавлять "пока что, во всяком случае", он не стал.

– Но доесть-то мы можем? – поинтересовался Дин, указывая на еду.  
– Тебе не дашь – ты же потом мне всю плешь проешь.

Дин в ответ лишь озорно ухмыльнулся. Сэм не сдержался и усмехнулся в ответ.

***

Когда спустя пару часов Дин ввалился в номер мотеля, который они снимали, держа в руках бумажный пакет с ужином, Сэм по обыкновению сидел за ноутбуком.

– Уже вернулся, – больше констатировал, чем спросил он, проходя мимо брата.

Сэм почувствовал тяжелый запах еды, надеясь...

– Прости, но совсем диетической жратвы не было, я взял, что было, – разбил его мечты Дин. – Тебе стоит хоть иногда нормально питаться, Саманта, чтобы стать нормальным мужиком, – ухмыльнувшись, добавил он.  
– Иди нахрен, Дин, – вяло огрызнулся Сэм. – Нашел что-нибудь интересное о жертвах?  
– Не особо, – отозвался Дин, идя к столу и держа в руках две бутылки холодного пива, одну из которых протянул Сэму. – Билл Хардинг работал на лесопилке, да, сам знаю, – добавил он, видя выражение на лице брата, – три года назад потерял жену, детей нет. Майкл Фаррей, примерный семьянин, работал в школе учителем астрономии, странных знакомств не водил, по бабам не шлялся. Том Вагнер учился в местном колледже, изучал Историю, встречался с парой девиц, молодец какой, но не водился с плохими мальчиками. Все трое были примерными гражданами и... были знакомы друг с другом.

– Это логично, учитывая их увлечение в таком небольшом городке, – делая глоток, остудил его пыл Сэм.  
– Перед тем, как пропасть, каждый из них говорил, что собирается подняться на башню, – приподняв брови, закончил Дин.  
– На башню? На какую башню?  
– Ты у нас умник, Сэмми, не я.  
– Не называй меня так.

Дин лишь хмыкнул:

– Ну, а что нарыл ты?  
– Я проверил записи в местном архиве. Ничего подобного здесь не случалось последние лет двести, – с вздохом сказал Сэм.  
– А до того?  
– А до того не было города, Дин.  
– Значит, придется узнать, что за башня, – пожал плечами тот и ушел обратно на кухоньку.

Когда он вернулся, брат вглядывался в экран.

– Что интересного пишут? – поинтересовался он, ставя перед Сэмом тарелку с картошкой и бургером. Тот даже ухом не повел.  
– Башня – это небольшая площадка на крыше музея, – ответил Сэм. Заглянув через его плечо, Дин увидел, что тот читал какой-то местный сайт. – Здание, в котором находится музей, было построено около ста лет назад неким Фаустом Краушницем, предки которого приехали в Америку чуть ли не на заре ее освоения. Краушниц, судя по всему, увлекался не столько астрономией, сколько астрологией, поэтому построил на крыше площадку, где установил самый современный на тот момент телескоп. Который, впрочем, и сейчас не растерял своих преимуществ, раз местные любители устраивают туда паломничества. Хм... Судя по слухам, Краушниц был знаком с Гудини, – посмотрев на Дина, закончил Сэм.

– Думаешь, этот Краушниц нашпиговал дом хитроумными ловушками и дверьми в потусторонний мир? – с сарказмом спросил Дин.  
– Вряд ли, – пожал плечами Сэм, делая пару глотков пива. – Когда дом перестраивали под музей, все или большую часть ловушек нашли бы, так или иначе. Потусторонние миры – это к мистикам, а не астрологам. Но в нашей работе никогда не знаешь...  
–... где найдешь, где потеряешь, – закончил Дин. – Значит, придется наведаться в музей. Ешь и пошли.  
– Сейчас?  
– Нет, – взглянув на время, ответил Дин. – Через пару часов. Так что есть время на еду, пиво и горячих цыпочек по платному каналу, – поиграл бровями Дин.

Сэм лишь покачал головой.

* * *

– Дин, может не надо? – в очередной раз спросил Сэм, когда Дин припарковал “Импалу” в кустах за зданием музея.  
– Да ладно тебе, Сэм, – в очередной раз отмахнулся тот.  
– Мы же не были там, ничего не знаем об охранной системе, – пытался вразумить его Сэм.  
– Какая охранная система в этом паршивом городишке, Сэмми? Да мы вскроем ее на раз-два, – возразил Дин, и был таков.  
– Дин, – прошипел ему вслед Сэм и чертыхнулся под нос, когда понял, что остался один.

Он вышел из машины, прислонился к ней, и, засунув руки в карманы начал посматривать по сторонам, периодически переводя взгляд на здание музея. Вокруг было тихо. Не ездили патрульные машины, не ходили случайные прохожие, даже звуков, присущих ночи, Сэм не слышал. Равно как и не раздавалось ни звука со стороны музея.

– Ну же, Дин, ну где ты, – бормотал себе под нос Сэм. Шорох кустов заставил напрячься, но тут же показалась голова брата, который кивком велел следовать за ним.

Все оказалось до банального просто: они попали внутрь через одно из окон служебных помещений. “Если шуметь не будем, а мы же не будем, то никто и не услышит”, ухмыляясь, сообщил ему Дин.

Главный зал музея оказался похожим на все остальные главные залы, в которых они успели побывать за свою жизнь: картины на стенах, древние ценности в витринах, статуи по углам.

– Пошли наверх, – шепотом сказал Сэм.  
– Почему ты шепчешь? – поинтересовался Дин, но тоже шепотом.  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Сэм, – но я чувствую, что лучше так.

Дин в ответ тоже пожал плечами.

Лестницу наверх они пусть и не сразу, но отыскали. Пыльную, покрытую паутиной лестницу, ведущую на чердак, а оттуда – еще одну лестницу, ведущую на ту самую площадку с телескопом.

– Не слишком он и отличается от современных, – водя фонариком по прибору, произнес Дин.  
– Ты обалдел совсем, – зашипел Сэм. – Выключи фонарь! Нам только не хватало, чтобы увидели, что на крыше музея кто-то ходит.

Дин виновато промолчал и выключил фонарь:

– Судя по лестнице, сюда пару месяцев никто не поднимался.  
– Куда же тогда делись астрономы?  
– Хороший вопрос, Сэмми.  
– Не называй меня так!  
– Ладно-ладно, – примирительно поднял вверх руки Дин. – Надо вернуться и проверить подвал.

Сэм согласно кивнул.

Следующие несколько часов они тщательно обыскивали весь музей, но не нашли ровным счетом ничего. Из помещений, которыми пользовались, выход всегда был лишь один. В помещения, которыми не пользовались, кроме них уже давно никто не входил. В конечном итоге они вернулись в главный зал.

– Не понимаю, – оглядываясь по сторонам, сказал Сэм. – Куда они могли деться?  
– Больше не шепчем, а? – усмехнулся Дин. Брат лишь отмахнулся.  
– Они входили в музей, и больше их никто не видел. Значит, они должны быть где-то здесь.  
– Но мы обшарили все здание, – возразил Дин.  
– Тебе не кажется это странным? – вдруг спросил Сэм.  
– Что мы ничего не нашли? Обычное дело.  
– Нет. Это же музей, не частная коллекция и не аукционный дом. Зачем здесь столько зеркал? – Сэм встал перед довольно большим овальным зеркалом в старинной золоченой раме.  
– У директора музея зеркальный фетиш? – сыронизировал Дин и удостоился гневного взгляда брата. – Что? Я же не сказал “болезнь”, я сказал “фетиш”.  
– Да без разницы, Дин. Так зачем?

Сэм осматривал зеркало, раму, водил пальцами по стеклу и дереву, даже постукивал.

– Ты еще на зуб попробуй, – “посоветовал” Дин.  
– Не понимаю, – наконец сдался Сэм.  
– Не дошли астрономы до своих звезд, – покачав головой, сказал Дин.

...В этот момент раздался странный гул. Братья застыли. Зеркало перед ними пошло волнами, будто смотрели они на водную гладь. Повертев головами, они увидели, что волнами пошли все зеркала.

– Не нравится мне это. Валим отсюда, Сэм, – напряженным голосом велел Дин, хватая брата за рукав. Сэм согласно кивнул.

Но уйти они не успели. Из зеркала к ним потянулись костлявые черные руки и, как Сэм и Дин ни сопротивлялись, утащили их... в зеркало.

* * *

Когда Сэм пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что вокруг темно и свищет ветер, а сам он... на чем-то сидит и с довольно приличной скоростью движется. Естественно, полностью пренебрегая народной мудростью: “Не смотри вниз!”, он именно это и сделал, но не увидел ничего, кроме черноты под ногами, зато инстинктивно, чтобы не свалиться, схватился за два странных острых коротких отростка перед ним. Он огляделся по сторонам, но также ничего не увидел, кроме желтого месяца вдали, не дававшего вообще никакого света – яркий полумесяц на черном фоне.

– Дин! – на всякий случай, крикнул он. Спустя несколько секунд откуда-то сбоку послышался отборная ругань – верный признак, что Дин рядом и тоже пришел в себя.

Раздалось негромкое, но отлично слышное тонкое мерзкое хихиканье. Тут Дин закричал:

\- Сэ-э-э-м!

И по удаляющемуся звуку Сэм понял, что брат, видимо, свалился с того, на чем сидел.

– Снижайся! – закричал Сэм, но в ответ услышал все тоже, но теперь уже громкое хихиканье. – Вниз! Я сказал!

Но ничего не произошло. Тогда по наитию Сэм просто резко дернул за те непонятные отростки. И сразу начал снижаться.

Как ему удалось разглядеть в этой кромешной тьме очертания падающего тела, непонятно, но он увидел. И когда ему оставалось лишь протянуть руку, чтобы поймать брата (о том, как он удержит их обоих на не пойми чем, Сэм не задумывался), нечто под ним сделало рывок, сбрасывая и его вслед за Дином.

– С-э-м!  
– Д-и-н!

Под эти крики братья полетели дальше вниз, продираясь сквозь что-то колючее, ударяясь обо что-то твердое...

Припорошенная снегом земля была как никогда мягкой, когда они рухнули на нее, лишь чудом ничего себе не сломав и отделавшись сильными ссадинами и ушибами.

* * *

В голове гудело, глаза упорно не хотели открываться, но рядом раздавались сдавленные стоны вперемежку с чертыханьями – Дин был жив, как и он сам. И вновь послышался надрывный писк, а под Сэмом что-то закопошилось, явно пытаясь выбраться, будто он упал на какую-то лесную живность, которая тоже чудом выжила, после падения на нее с высоты сто килограммового тела. Охая, Сэм чуть приподнялся и откатился в сторону. Из-под него выскочил какой-то черный комок и попытался дать деру.

Руку Сэма дернуло, и он медленно повернул трещащую голову в сторону, и увидел, что... держит за хвост нечто. Нечто небольшое, худое, дрожащее, с... рогами.

– Ты кто? – выдохнул он.

Рядом заскрипел снег, и Сэм почувствовал рядом присутствие брата.

– Это еще что за хрень? – спросил Дин.  
– Вот я тоже самое у него и спросил.  
– И что оно ответило? – пытаясь подняться, поинтересовался Дин.  
– А оно не ответило, – сказал Сэм, когда едва вставший на ноги брат начал помогать и ему подняться.

Винчестеры стояли и рассматривали странное существо, висящее на хвосте, конец которого был зажат между пальцами Сэма.

– Как ты его поймал?  
– Само собой как-то вышло, – пожал плечами тот.  
– Сейчас, погоди, – Дин начал рыться в карманах, надеясь, что не все вещи вывались из них при падении. Наконец, он вытащил зажигалку и чиркнул. Существо скривилось, но не более.

Черное, чуть мохнатое тельце. Костлявые конечности, нос пятачком и, да, аккуратные рожки между ушей-лопухов.

– Я повторяю свой вопрос. Что это за хрень?  
– Я где-то уже видел подобное, – задумчиво рассматривая существо, произнес Сэм.  
– Ты кто? – спросил у существа Дин. То что-то пропищало на незнакомом языке. – Оно по-нашему не говорит.  
– Да бес я, – снова пискнуло существо.  
– Кто? – в унисон удивились Винчестеры.  
– БЕС! – громко крикнуло оно и вдруг пулей метнулось куда-то в сторону.  
– Сэм, ты нафига его отпустил!  
– Случайно, видимо, пальцы разжал, – виновато пожал плечами тот.  
– Шикарно! – всплеснул руками Дин и тут же согнулся пополам от прострелившей сквозь тело боли. – Ох, ты ж черт!  
– Дин, ты как? – бросился к нему Сэм.  
– Сейчас подышу, и пройдет, – делая глубокие вдохи, отозвался он. – Что делать будем?

Сэм начал оглядываться по сторонам. Вокруг них часто стояли деревья, говоря, что занесло их в самую глубь леса. Просвета Сэм не видел. Подняв голову, не увидел на небе звезд да и месяца, впрочем, тоже. Это показалось ему странным, но говорить он ничего не стал.

– Пойдем вперед.  
– Куда вперед, Сэмми? Ни черта ж не видно!  
– Это ты верно подметил. Ну... туда вперед, – махнул он рукой в ту сторону, куда они оба смотрели.  
– Ох, – Дин выпрямился и, чуть прихрамывая, начал шагать. – Пошли.

* * *

Неизвестно, сколько они шли. Дин держался за бок, Сэм шел рядом, готовый его подхватить в случае чего. Он то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, и в окружавшем их пейзаже было что-то странное.

– Дин.  
– Что?  
– Мне кажется, это какой-то парк развлечений.  
– Что именно натолкнуло тебя на эту гениальную мысль, Сэмми? – хрипловато поинтересовался Дин.  
– Деревья странные. Может, это этно-парк, типа индейской деревни, только не индейцы тут живут.  
– А кто? Мормоны?  
– Очень смешно, Дин, просто умереть – не встать. Еще кого вспомнишь? Нет, это скорее...  
– Хлопцы, а вы откуда взялись тут посреди дороги? – раздался рядом голос, прервавший познавательный диалог Винчестеров. Братья замерли, пытаясь во мраке разглядеть, кто стоял перед ними. Дин, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы от боли, даже полез было за зажигалкой, но в последний момент почему-то передумал.

Перед ними стояла сгорбленная фигура, замотанная в несколько разномастных дерюг, и в лохматой шапке, из под которой виднелся длинный чубук. Это был...

– Я знаю, кто это! – воскликнул Сэм. – Это лесовик. И мы сейчас...  
– На хуторе близ Диканьки. А вот кто вы – хлопцы иноземные али ляхи проклятые, я пока не разберу. Не лесовик я, а пасечник. Рудой Панько меня звать.  
– Сэм, что это за чертовщина? – напряженно спросил Дин. – Что за Дик... Диканька? Где это вообще?  
– Восточная Европа, я полагаю.  
– ГДЕ?!  
– Дин, осторожно!

Рядом с ухом слегка побелевшего даже от неожиданности Дина пролетела с молодецким свистом ветка – только покачивание высокой и странно изломанной сосны напротив указывало на источник внезапной опасности. Трое мужчин уставились на причину переполоха.

В сугробе сидела черная здоровенная кошка. Она смотрела, не мигая, круглыми как блюдца желтыми глазами и кровожадно щерилась, перебирая передними лапами ветку – свой импровизированный ковер-самолет.

– Про черта помянешь, и он недалече! – басовито выругался Панько.  
– Черта?  
– Демона, – перевел для Дина Сэм.  
– Сэм, где соль? – воскликнул тот.  
– Дин, успокойся. Какая соль? Мне кажется, нам нужно просто...  
– Потолковать нам нужно и кожухи вам справные найти, – вклинился в разговор Панько, – а то к ночи задубеете на морозе, как грешники в Чистилище, в вашем тряпье!

Тем временем кошка неслышно подобралась ближе и, вытянувшись в рост на задних лапах, невесомо упираясь Дину в бедро, стала обнюхивать карманы его куртки – учуяла, видимо, остатки гамбургера или, еще что. Дин от неожиданности отскочил и споткнулся о заснеженные корни – холодный снег превратил морок в обжигающую морозом реальность. Кошка недовольно мяукнула и решила, видимо, познакомиться поближе, а Дину пришлось уворачиваться от усатой морды – наглое животное решило его облизать. Для страховки оно выпустило когти, чтобы надежно захватить свою неожиданную добычу. Дин извивался и пытался отбиться, не взирая на легкую боль острых когтей-бритв, но получалось это плохо. Магическая не иначе зверюга обладала неслыханной силой – будто Импала слетела с домкрата и приложилась к груди. Теплый мех странно пах. Шершавый и горячий язык добрался до защитной татуировки.

Сэм не смог сдержаться и засмеялся – слишком умилительной была картинка перед глазами.

– Сэм, прекрати ржать и убери ее от меня! – рявкнул Дин.

Возможный ответ сгорел во внезапной вспышке из грохота и дыма. Когда копоть осела, а дымка с запахом серы и селитры рассеялась, то в центре выжженного круга перед чумазыми и совершенно обескураженными свидетелями этого действа оказалась...

– Солоха!  
– Проклятая ведьма!

Названная миловидная особа, закутанная в черную накидку и в меховом башлыке, хитро подмигнула и улыбнулась. Небо потемнело, и страшно зашумели деревья...

Вжик!  
И только золотой подбой плаща мелькнул перед глазами совершенно онемевшей троицы.

– Вот чертова баба! – сплюнул Панько.  
– Так она, правда, ведьма? – глядя вслед исчезнувшей женщине, поинтересовался Сэм, как нельзя кстати, вспомнив, как они здесь оказались.  
– Сэм, тебе, что сертификат еще нужен с подписью и печатью? – возмутился Дин.  
– Я просто уточнил, Дин, – спокойно ответил Сэм.  
– Так, хлопцы, пойдемте ко мне в хату. Отогреетесь, отмоетесь, да и расскажете, как очутились посреди леса в лютым мороз, одетые в непойми-что.

* * *

Таинственная “хата” оказалась деревянным бревенчатым домом. Входная дверь вела в “сени”, но темень там стояла непроглядная, и Винчестеры так и не поняли, что это такое. А вот дальше была кухня: большая, с огромной печью и образами в углу. Братья изумленно оглядывались по сторонам – для них видеть подобное было более, чем непривычно.

– Я сплю? – вполголоса поинтересовался Дин.  
– Тогда мы оба спим и, причем, видим один и тот же сон, – тихо ответил ему Сэм.  
– Может, околдовали? Может, мы съели что-то не то?

Сэм лишь неопределенно пожал плечами.

Рудой зажег лучины и пару свечей, после чего поманил братьев в дальний угол. Там стояла небольшая кадка с водой, в которую Рудой плеснул еще воды из стоявшего в печи, дымящегося чугунка. Братьям выдали рушныки, оказавшиеся полотенцами, и оставили умываться. Хозяин посокрушался, что, мол, истопить бы баньку, но по лицам молодых мужчин понял, что те его идею с восторгом не восприняли.

Когда Сэм и Дин перестали походить на трубочистов, Панько позвал их к столу. Те с долей удивления посмотрели на деревянную лавку и с опаской, но сели.

– Так кто вы, хлопцы? – спросил Рудой.  
– Я – Сэм, это мой брат – Дин.  
– Странные имена у вас, нездешние.  
– Мы издалека, – сказал Сэм.  
– Это я и так вижу. А вот как вы оказались посреди леса, одетые не по-зимнему?

Братья переглянулись, и на этот раз ответил Дин:

– Да мы и сами не знаем, мистер Панько.  
– Какой еще “мистер”? – удивился Рудой. – Панько я и все. Рудой Панько. Безо всяких этих “мистеров”.  
– Хорошо... Рудой. Просто бац – и оказались мы в лесу. Чертовщина какая-то!  
– Кстати, об этом, – встрял Сэм. – Кто такая эта... Солоха, кажется?  
– Солоха-то? Видная была в свое время девка, красивая. Влюбилась не в того хлопца. Бросил он ее, дите сделал и бросил. Обозлилась она и стала ведовством промышлять...  
– Да уж, опаснее брошенной невесты только укус левиафана.  
– Кого? – в унисон спросили Сэм и Рудой. Дин лишь плечами пожал.  
– Дин, ты не о том думаешь.  
– Правда, Сэмми, а о чем я должен, по-твоему, сейчас думать, когда на улице мороз, в голове ни одной стоящей идеи, а кармане – ни денег, ни других нужных припасов?  
– Дин, ты должен верить в то, что мы с этим справимся…

Грохот зеленого шкалика из запыленного стекла поставил точку в разгорающейся перепалке.

– Здоровеньки були, хлопцы! Панько угощает! Для себя берег, но это дело так не решишь! – и в приземистые стаканы полилась мутно-белая жидкость с сильным запахом сивухи.

Винчестеры переглянулись, но не успели ничего сказать в ответ. В окно, затянутое пузырем и заткнутое какими-то старыми тряпками, кто-то постучал. Кто-то с пропитым басом и тяжелой рукой.

– Открывай, старый греховодник! К тебе кум пришел!

Чуб, так звали громогласного кума, зашел в хату с мешком. В хате он скинул шапку и кожух – сразу запахло кожей и лошадьми. Чуб был местным кузнецом, а в сером мешке оказался закутанный, как капуста в старые плахты, огромный глиняный жбан. Чуб крякнул и с трудом высвободил крышку – съестные запахи напомнили Дину, как же давно он не ел! А в миске, в которую Чуб споро высыпал какие-то «вареники», уже лежала целая горка из этой местной еды – мясной дух заставил Сэма поморщиться, а гостеприимного хозяина вытаращить глаза:

– Ты что творишь, кум! Скоромное принес во время поста!

И тут снова началась чертовщина. Вареники обмакнулись в миску с чем-то белым и, как по волшебству, выстроившись в ряд, стали подлетать ко рту кузнеца. Он сидел с довольным видом и только успевал утирать усы от «сметаны», как возмущенно назвал ее Панько.

– А можно как-нибудь с ней справиться? – попытался вернутся к насущным проблемам Сэм, игнорируя голодный взгляд Дина.  
– Раньше была возможность, – ответил Рудой. – Сын у нее был, Вакула. Так бают, что слишком праведный для такой матери сын оказался. Вот и утоп, бедолага, на прошлое Крещение в прорубь полез купаться – и то ли водяной его утянул, то ли сглазил кто, но не дождалась моя Оксана своих башмачков.  
– А живет она где?  
– А возле Чертовой мельницы и живет.  
– А пруд там есть? – подумав, спросил Сэм.  
– Да подожди, Сэм, дай вареник попробовать… – как-то даже жалобно протянул Дин, которому очень приглянулось это развлечение с варениками – тем более, что казалось, будто жбан бездонный, а вареники никогда не закончатся. Чертовщина какая-то, но очень вкусная.  
– Дин, ты не знаешь, из чего это сделано! – пытался воззвать к его разуму брат.  
– Как из чего – из молочного поросенка, вестимо! – Чуб нахмурился, но есть не перестал, а Панько уже ничего не говорил – только глаза прикрыл, чтобы «до звезды» не оскоромиться.

* * *

– А ну поворотись-ка, сынок, как ты говоришь, тебя величать? – Дин не успел ничего ответить – он был занят, пытаясь потуже завязать широкий темно-красный пояс на кожухе, одолженным у Рудого Панька, рядом на лавке лежала высокая смушковая шапка.

Под боком недовольно пыхтел Сэм – если у Дина кожух разъезжался на широких плечах, то у Сэма возникла другая проблема. Руки оказались длиннее рукавов дюйма на четыре. И если у Дина был обычный черный, траченный временем и собаками внизу, кожух, то Сэму достался щегольской жупан цвета выбеленного полотна, с вышивкой по застежке – «на большие праздники», такой же – богато вышитый и небудничный – был и пояс. Шапка ему досталась из черного каракуля. У порога также стояли «чоботы». Черные и духовитые, как солярка на солнце. «Наследство от Вакулы, мать отдала, чтобы и духу праведного у нее рядом не было!», – как хмуро объяснил Чуб.

За окном потемнело, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж темнее. Да и в самой хате ощутимо похолодало, даже не хотелось думать, как там – на улице. Судя по скрипу, хата пасечника стояла на бойком месте, рядом с шинком Солохи – и мимо окон то и дело кто-то проходил, поэтому скрип снега был также привычен как шум жерновов на мельнице – к вечеру стало минус 10.

Или как живописно объяснил Панько:

– Только пьяному и хорошо – враз протрезвеешь, пока от шинка до дому доковыляешь. И от жены сердитой жердиной по хребту не получишь!

Винчестеры, уже экипированные для местных суровых условий – они просто поменялись выданной одеждой, и дело пошло намного быстрее – не успели понимающе переглянуться, как в хату завалилась в сопровождение клубов морозного воздуха еще одна странная фигура.

– Дьяк Никанор! Ты ли это, кум ненаглядный? Что за свиная морда отобрала у тебя шапку и натерла щеки буряком?

Дьяк тяжело переступил через порог, и даже при тусклом свете масляного светильника стало заметно, что не только шапка пропала, но и полы меховой накидки с капюшоном будто погрыз какой-то дикий зверь.

– Да что ты на него напустился? Пусть сядет на лавку, выпьет шкалик иноземной оковитой, – с этими словами Панько подмигнул Дину.

Именно чудом уцелевшая фляжка виски стала тем посредником, который не только избавил их от лишних вопросов, но и освежил память захмелевшего хозяина, который уже и не поминал «скоромное», а то и дело подливал себе в граненый стакан «забористую штучку».  
Что самое примечательное – фляжка и не думала показывать дно, будто сказочная, именно сказочная, нереальность происходящего перешла и на братьев, и на их вещи.  
Но без сюрпризов не обошлось – телефоны превратились в мешочки с монетами. Эта метаморфоза обнаружилась при обмене кожухами – жупанами – у Дина из кармана выпало что-то тяжелое, Сэм нагнулся и уронил похожий мешочек. Как сказали их заметно подобревшие, несмотря на хмель гостеприимные хозяева:

– С таким кошельком и в шинок к Солохе идти не грех, она там недавно хвалилась вином иноземным невиданным и зельем молодецким неслыханным. Ну, и за кожухи можно расплатиться, чтобы зря потом сапоги не бить и крюк не делать.

Но дальнейший разговор был прерван приходом дьяка, поэтому Винчестеры поснимали шапки, развязали пояса и снова сели за стол, где опять, как по волшебству объявилась гора вареников, сметана, которую даже Сэм попробовал, сало, хлеб и кадушки с мочеными яблоками, квашеной капустой и солеными огурцами. Все выжидающе посмотрели на Дина. Тот с некоторой опаской – а вдруг волшебство почти иссякло, как терпение Сэма – достал свою фляжку с виски, но волшебный вечер продолжался. Чудесным образом виски хватило на все пять граненых стопок из зеленоватого толстого стекла.

– Забористая ваша оковита! А откуда вы, хлопцы, будете? – дьяк, раскраснелся сильнее, казалось еще немного – и лопнет, как печеное яблоко, но любопытного дьяка перебил хозяин хаты.  
– Кум, ты нам зубы-то не заговаривай, чай мы не богомольные старушки и не молодухи незамужние, а казаки разумные, запорожские. Ты скажи лучше, кто у тебя из бурки клочья вырвал и шапку с головы снес?

Дьяк крякнул и чуть не выронил драгоценный напиток на пол, устеленный пожухшей соломой. По всему было видно, что разговор ему этот крайне неприятен. Но силы были неравны, а виски, видимо, примирил его с этим несовершенством мироздания.

– Дай хоть горло промочить, а то до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что это вообще было наяву. Я, как духовная особа, имею характер деликатный и созерцательный…

Громкий стук в окно и девичье хихиканье снова не дали открыть завесу тайны. В горницу готова была ворваться толпа девчат, они громко закричали за дверью:

– Откройте, пасечник, мы коржей принесли и колбасы домашней!  
– Мы знаем, кто у тебя в гостях, открывай!  
– И наливку медовую тоже взяли, из сотниковых запасов!

По враз нахмурившемуся лицу Чуба, стало понятно, что сотник с наливкой – это он и есть, а, значит, ватагу этих громогласных молодиц привела его прекрасная Оксана. Единственная дочка.

А вот Дин с интересом вытягивал шею. Сэм лишь закатывал глаза, ткнув локтем брату под ребра.

– И еще мы видели, как дьяка побила черная кошка! Он даже шапку потерял, так быстро от нее убегал!  
– Ну, все же знают, что это Солоха – он ее выбранил за то, что шинок не закрыла в праздник, а тут и кошка…  
– Да глупости все это, пасечник, будь добрым хозяином, пусти нас в хату – на хлопцев молодых посмотреть! А то холодно так, даже сотникова Оксана в своей шубе скоро замерзнет!  
– Мы посмотрим, гостинцев дадим! Наливкой угостим!  
– И на святки будет на кого гадать!  
– А они нас на санках покатают по озеру!  
– То-то Солоха разозлится!  
– Пасечник, ты нас слышишь?  
– Все, ломаем дверь, а то мало ли что случилось!

Скуповатое сердце Панька не вынесло такого разорительного поворота, и он с тяжким вздохом открыл засов. Толпа девчат чуть не сбила его с ног – всем не терпелось посмотреть, что за парубки оказались в гостях у пасечника. На лавку полетели платки и кожухи, а на стол – домашняя снедь и наливки.

– Что за дерзость ты устроила, Оксана? – сотник Чуб медленно поднялся во весь свой немаленький рост с лавки в углу, и показалось, что в горнице выросла пятая стена. Но Оксана, ничуть не смутилась и с поклоном поднесла отцу чарку его же секретной наливки:

– Не суди нас строго, как говорится – волос долог, а ум – короток, – смиренные слова резко контрастировали с быстрым взглядом украдкой в угол, где сидели чужеземные гости.

И Дин, и Сэм не сдержали улыбку при этой повинной речи. Тут было ясно без слов, что Оксана – та шея, что вертит головой и всеми важными делами Чуба.

Дочка сотника была чудо как хороша, но «охота есть охота, Дин, если ты не собираешься тут остаться до старости, а найти звезды и астрономов, то нужно идти на мельницу», как прошипел ему на ухо Сэм, от внимания которого не укрылись жаркие взгляды, которыми уже успели обменяться Дин и Оксана.

Пасечник с дьяком поедали снедь без устали чокаясь чарками со «знатной сотниковой» наливкой, девчата, пихали друг дружку в бока, не решаясь заговорить с Винчестерами, Оксана решила угостить наливкой Дина, пока Сэм искал в ворохе чужих кожухов их пояса и смушковые шапки, Чуб решил по своим резонам угомонить этот галдеж:

– Не могу я вас слушать, сороки непоседливые, пойду проведу гостей к мельнице и озеру, а то по такой темной ночи дороги они не найдут, а свернут опять в лес.  
– Так мы тоже хотели там покататься, а без санок – что там делать на озере зимой?  
– Не вашего любопытного носа дело, ревизоры они, что непонятно? Из Москвы видать захотели нашу Солоху проверить, что там с ней неладно.

Девчата на страшные слова «ревизоры из Москвы» сразу притихли.

Новоявленные «ревизоры» решили благоразумно промолчать и скорее выйти из душной хаты даже на мороз – от греха подальше, но не тут-то было. Оксана, несмотря на строгий взгляд отца, полезшего за некстати оброненной трубкой за лавку, ласточкой бросилась к своей шубе и достала… рукавицы, с которыми она решительно подошла к Дину:

– Вот возьми - подарок от чистого сердца - пусть никакая нечисть к тебе не пристанет, это Вакула мне подарил – специально для него в монастыре на Афоне вышивали. – И не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловала его в щеку – куда дотянулась. И вовремя вернулась за стол, так как отец как раз вылез из-под лавки, и решительно пошел к выходу.

– Счастья этому дому – пойдем к другому!

И вышел на улицу, впустив еще более лютый холод – даже паршивого пса хозяин бы не выгнал на улицу, в такой ветер и темноту.

Винчестеры попрощались с изрядно захмелевшими пасечником и дьяком, Дин перецеловал ручки всем девчатам «как московский ревизор», не забывая подмигивать замолчавшей и притихшей Оксане, а Сэм, которого Дин назвал своим секретарем, что совершенно отвлекло внимание девчат от него, взял свой мешочек с монетами и после недолгого, но напряженного размышления, сунул его в чобот гостеприимному хозяину – интуиция подсказывала, что, если все пройдет как надо, то кожухов этих пасечник больше не увидит. А неблагодарными быть не хотелось, даже в сказке. И в таком тайнике деньги никуда не денутся, так, по крайней мере, хотелось думать Сэму, уже довольно утомленному этнографическими и кулинарными приключениями. Дин же напротив, чуть ли не пригладил невидимый ус, так ему польстила и Оксана, и ее подарок. Подарок еще и грел отлично. Сэму же пришлось прятать руки от пронизывающего ветра и сухого снега – просто буран арктический какой-то – за пазуху и в рукав.

Было такое впечатление, что кто-то просто сыпет снег им в глаза. И как оказалось, это была истинная правда. Если так можно говорить о бесовских каверзах.

* * *

За порывами метели путники не заметили, что к мельнице они шли не одни. Черная тень, почти невидимая из-за беззвездной ночи, на мягких лапах бежала тихо и быстро – только следы оставались на подмерзшем насте, да зловеще посверкивали зеленые огоньки – глаза ведьмовской кошки. Но никто из почти отчаявшейся добраться до мельницы троицы, ее, конечно, не видел, им хватало забот и без разглядываний по сторонам – мелкий бес, а это всенепременно был он, не мог забыть, как его придавили братья в полете.

Он старался изо всех своих зловредных сил – бросал снег в глаза, забивал его под шапку, хлестал по щекам, но Чуб по казачьей привычке еще успевал курить свою неизменную трубку – каким-то чудом, несмотря на все снеговые завихрения, она помаленьку тлела и тем самым грела и Чуба, и воздух вокруг. Снег таял и сбегал по усам сотника, что выглядело бы комично при свете дня, но вокруг была непроглядная, кромешная тьма, только снег немного подсвечивал дорогу.

– Какое счастье, что у нас так не метет, – громко сказал Дин, пытаясь перекричать свистевший ветер. Ему никто не ответил.  
И он добавил уже себе под нос:  
– Вот угораздило же.

Он прикрывался от жалящего снега дареными рукавицами, хуже всех приходилось Сэму – его черный кожух из-за летящего бесовскими усилиями снега стал почти таким же белым, как и у Дина. Делать было нечего, оставалось последнее средство:

– Дин, у тебя фляжка с собой? А то я уже пальцы свои не чувствую!

Пока Сэм хлопал себя по бокам, сбивая снег и отряхиваясь, хоть и тщетно, как медведь гризли, Дин залез к себе за пазуху и достал заветное «лекарство от всего».  
Чуб тем временем пошел дальше, но тут налетел исподтишка сильный порыв снеговой пыли и выбил у него трубку из рук. Пока Чуб чертыхаясь на четвереньках шарил перед собой в поисках своей «верной подруги», братья согрелись благодаря волшебной фляжке и решили предложить погреться и своему проводнику.

Кошка тем временем, почти не таясь, прошмыгнула мимо, ударилась о камень на перекрестке и обратилась. В великолепную Солоху. Черная соболья накидка до пят слегка искрилась даже в полной темноте, показывая лишь носки красных сафьяновых, изукрашенных золотыми узорами сапожек, капюшон скрывал лицо почти полностью, но по груди вилась длинная коса, будто черная гадюка, перевитая золотым шнуром. Она провела рукой по волосам, и ее тут же подхватил мелкий бес, уже изрядно уставший от бросания снегом в упрямых охотников и сотника, заюлил, закрутил и в мгновение ока перенес на мельницу. На Чертову мельницу.

Но все предусмотреть невозможно – при обращении она что-то выронила из кармана накидки.

Предмет, который тихонько звякнул о камень при падении.

Буря утихла, Чуб снова взял свою трубку, которая невозмутимо дымила, как будто только что не укатилась кубарем по заснеженной дороге, а перед братьями открылся вид на мельницу.

Все вокруг будто на театральной сцене залило светом. Ведь из кармана Солохи выкатился краденый месяц.

* * *

Вид с пригорка чем-то напомнил рождественские пейзажи с живописными домиками как с репродукций Кинкейда. Вот только черная мельница рядом с заснеженным озером, только слегка изрисованном следами от полозьев санок тех смельчаков, которые не боялись там кататься, выбивалась из этой умилительной открыточной истории. При бледном свете полумесяца стало заметно, что там, наверху мельницы, кто-то есть – какой-то слабый огонек то появлялся, то пропадал, все это сопровождалось слабым мерцанием, особенно заметным ночью. От немного утихомирившегося, но все еще порывистого, ветра крылья мельницы зловеще скрипели, перекликаясь с шумом в извилистых кронах заснеженных деревьев, которые, будто бастион окружили подход к Чертовой мельнице.

Озеро выглядело обманчиво безобидным. И даже манящим. Звук падающей ветки под тяжестью снега разрушил идиллическую тишину. Небо все также оставалось без звезд и создавало зловещее ощущение контрастом со сверкающими под лунным светом белоснежными полями и заснеженными, будто игрушечными, домиками, из дымоходов которых вился живописный дымок.

– Дальше дойдете сами, ревизоры. Только не идите по озеру – там водяной чудит! И вот вам люлька с огнивом – на удачу! – с этими словами Чуб вручил свой подарок, который продолжал загадочным образом сам по себе дымиться и согревать воздух вокруг, изрядно уже замерзшему Сэму и, не прощаясь, повернул назад.

* * *

Черный мех упал под ноги Солохи, она легко переступила через накидку, расправляя синий бархат юбки пышного наряда, сшитого по последней столичной моде; щелкнула пальцами, и по всей «заветной горнице», так она называла эту тайную комнату, заполыхали голубые и белые огоньки. Не минуты не мешкая, она приказала бесу сдернуть черную ткань с… огромного зеркала в углу. И тут же выгнала беса вон – на улицу, мешать пришлым «ревизорам», или кто они там такие, попасть на мельницу.

– Главное – заведи их на озеро к проруби, чтоб водяной их утащил, а не получится, тогда я мельницу запущу.

Устрашенный планами своей повелительницы, мелкий бес юркнул в приоткрытое окно и юзом полетел к снежным тучам, чтобы основательно их потрясти, как рачительная хозяйка перетряхивает гусиный пух в подушках и перинах перед приездом дорогих гостей.  
А ветер, будто того и ждал – засвистел и заревел, как голодный медведь, которого собаки выгнали из берлоги. И не поздоровится всякому, кто перейдет ему дорогу или встретится по пути.

Но лишь одно было не так в этом невольном союзе – ветер без устали гнал путников прочь от озера, но прямиком к заколоченной двери мельницы.

Но об этом Солохе было неведомо, да и не до того ей было – она придирчиво рассматривала свое отражение в зеркале. Зеркало было не просто большим, оно было дворцовым – таких зеркал в губернии не было вовсе, это было доставлено заморским купцом, возжелавшим взамен вечной жизни без забот и тревог – он ее получил, но с небольшой оговоркой, как это обычно бывает, когда имеешь дело с темными силами. И теперь он не мог даже пожаловаться – время говорящих кукол еще не настало.

И теперь купец мог жить вечно, но безмолвно. Правда, сейчас трудно было догадаться, что когда-то это был важный и заносчивый купец из Венеции, который, на свою беду, как-то разговорился с гадалкой-цыганкой. И теперь был осужден валяться под притолокой как соломенная кукла, обряженная в остатки когда-то богатого наряда – черный бархат скрепляла золотая застежка в виде хищно оскаленной кошачьей морды, а на лице, грубо нарисованном углем на куске старого холста, навечно застыла гримаса отчаяния и изумления.

Астрономы тоже не избежали такой жалкой участи – они рядком сидели на подоконнике, остатки джинсов и свитеров выглядели чужеродно на фоне соломы, но критиковать такой дизайн было некому. Кто же знал, что такое вообще возможно.

Причина их появления грозно смотрела в зеркало и быстро шептала какой-то сильный заговор – комната озарилась ярким светом, а на улице напротив – сгустились тучи и почти заволокли и так неполную луну.

* * *

– Дин, останови его, что-то у меня плохое предчувствие, – нервно бросил Сэм.  
– Сэмми, брось параноить! Понятное дело, ему нужно попасть домой, пока еще видно хоть что-то, он и так целый вечер нам помогал, – попытался угомонить брата Дин.  
– Виски пить он помогал, а ты вареники есть помогал, два сапога – пара, ничего не скажешь – хорошая подготовка к охоте!  
– Не веди себя как сварливая жена, братишка! Все получится, ты сам так сказал – наши ангельские татуировки отгоняют здешнюю нечисть, осталось свести всю информацию воедино, – как-то невесело, но все же усмехнулся Дин.  
– Вот я об этом и говорю, думать надо, а не глаза виски заливать с местными пропойцами!  
– Потише, Сэмми, трубку не урони! – предостерег Дин. – На таком морозе я уже трезвый давно!

Во время этого горячего диалога – у Сэма шапка съехала набекрень, а у Дина чуть не соскочили дареные рукавицы с рук – из трубки выпал уголек – видимо, та самая магическая причина бесперебойного производства табачного фимиама. Он резво заскакал по сугробам, светясь ярко-красным светом в темноте, как трассирующая путеводная нить!

Братья разом умолкли, поправили шапки и кожухи, подпоясались и рысцой побежали за своим безмолвным проводником, только хруст снега сопровождал их в этом. И тут же, как по мановению волшебной палочки, а в данном случае это были рога, копыта и хвост мелкого беса, в глаза им полетела безудержная снежная и ледяная пыль, заставляя прикрываться руками и щуриться, но уголек из трубки упорно скакал по сугробам, а расстояние между Чертовой мельницей и Винчестерами неумолимо сокращалось.

* * *

– Жаль, что Импала с нами сюда не перенеслась.  
– И много бы она тебе в этом снегу помогла, Дин? Тут трактор нужен или джип хотя бы.  
– Детка бы справилась, Сэм, и точно бы не ныла как некоторые умники, – в шутку оскорбился Дин.  
– Дин, да я бы не отказался даже от багажника, лишь бы не мерзнуть на морозе!  
– Ловлю тебя на слове, неженка!  
– Дин, осторожно!

С неба с угрожающим свистом спустилась черная тень – Винчестеры еле-еле успели отпрыгнуть в стороны – Импала собственной персоной! Но на землю она не опустилась, а остановилась в дюймах четырех над заснеженной тропой и … приглашающее распахнула дверцы.

Пока Дин пытался что-то сказать, глядя на машину широко раскрытыми глазами, а Сэм порывался потрогать – настоящая ли она, уголек-огонек времени не терял, а ловко запрыгнул на приборную панель и стал на глазах изменяться: красный цвет сменился ослепительно-белым, а сам огонек… превратился в маленькую звездочку!

– Вот тебе и путеводная звезда, братишка! – Дин, не секунды более не колеблясь, забрался за руль, причем Импала даже и не подумала накрениться в его сторону, а Сэм все стоял, задумчиво барабаня по стеклу.  
– Садись, Сэм, в этот раз багажник обойдется без тебя!  
– Что-то не нравится мне все это, Дин! А вдруг это ловушка и…

Что еще хотел сказать Сэм неизвестно, так как Импала вдруг плавно стала набирать высоту, не обращая внимания на сомнения Сэма.

Дин еле успел втащить строптивого брата внутрь – получилась куча мала, в процессе которой одна из шапок улетела прочь, но рукавицы Дин успел перехватить и засунуть за пазуху. Импала захлопнула дверцы и полетела по заданному курсу, невзирая на снежные вихри, которые неутомимо скручивал мелкий бес. Мельница тем временем неумолимо приближалась, а уголек–звезда светил все ярче и ослепительней.

* * *

– Хорошо, Дин, мы туда попадем, а что дальше? Какой у тебя план? – спросил Сэм, пока Импала несла их сквозь буран.  
– Сэм, дай минутку в себя прийти: летающая Импала – это слишком даже по нашим меркам. И по меркам сказок, тоже.  
– Это не наши сказки, – буркнул Сэм. – Как ты можешь судить.  
– Ну суть.  
– Дин, я не понимаю, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным! А вдруг на мельнице ничего не выйдет, что мы тогда будем делать?

Вспышка, вылетевшая из огнива, которое Сэм все это время вертел в руках, осветила то пресловутое запретное озеро, над которым они как раз находились: точно по центру виднелась незамерзающая прорубь. Оттуда вдруг поднялся огромный водяной столп, который на мгновение превратился в мужскую фигуру, раскинувшую руки в пугающем объятье.

И снова вокруг стало тихо и темно – только на лобовом стекле осталась какая-то зеркальная изморозь – будто кто-то вкрутил специальное шпионское устройство – Сэм и Дин увидели Солоху перед зеркалом так четко, будто это прямая видеотрансляция с Чертовой мельницы. Ведьма доставала из мешочка… звезды и толкла их в большой ступке. Полученный порошок тотчас же пересыпался в котелок с каким-то варевом, от которого поднимались клубы пара: раз – Солоха ныряет в пары зелья – будто невидимая рука меняет ее на молодую девушку, не старше Оксаны сотника.

* * *

– Так вот в чем дело. Вечная молодость. Звездный эликсир и магическое зеркало… – удивленно произнес Сэм.  
– Сэмми, ты теперь понимаешь, почему нас утянуло сюда с этими астрономами?  
– Попались под горячую руку, или у тебя есть версия лучше, Дин?  
– Тут еще что-то должно быть, нам все время дают подсказки и помогают, как-то слишком сказочно, не находишь, Сэмми?  
– Теперь ты внезапно включил режим супер-паранойи «Френк плюс»? Как пить и есть непонятно что с незнакомцами – так все путем, а как удачные совпадения, так сразу – западня и опасность! Просто нельзя поверить, что чудеса случаются, Дин? Особенно в сказке!  
– Да, прямо как в чистые намерения Руби, – не смог промолчать о продолжающем ныть нарыве тот.  
– Осторожно, Дин! Немедленно разворачивай Импалу – а не то мы разобьемся к чертовой матери!

До мельницы осталось меньше двух десятков ярдов, а Импала и не думала снижать скорость – как огромный гоночный болид, она неумолимо приближалась к цели.

Для пущего эффекта, как в фильме категории Б, заледеневшее озеро в момент покрылось паутиной трещин, разбегающейся от полыньи – будто акулья пасть. И это диковинное чудище, казалось, уже приготовилось съесть и охотников, и их верного «железного» коня.

И тут, когда до неминуемой трагической развязки осталось несколько секунд, Импала, будто черный норовистый мустанг-иноходец, встала на дыбы – металл загрохотал, как камнепад в горах, а волшебный уголек вылетел сквозь лобовое стекло и сотворил последнее магическое превращение – вырезал проем в стене мельницы – точно для Импалы. Ее, как магнитом, затянуло внутрь, а Винчестеры попали прямиком в логово ведьмы!..

* * *

– И ты остался без ведьминского поцелуя, Сэм! – ухмыльнулся Дин  
– Видел бы ты свое лицо тогда, Дин! – не остался в долгу Сэм.  
– Когда спас тебя, Сэмми!  
– Да, рукавицы нам очень пригодились, – согласно кивнул тот. – Но одного я так и не понял – почему астрономы очутились в музее в чем мать родила, а мы только босиком и без телефонов? Кстати, а ты куда успел деть свой мешочек с деньгами? Что-то здесь не вяжется, тебе не кажется, Дин?  
– Не вяжется? Где здесь? В сказке? – хмыкнул Дин. – А вот мне, Сэм Винчестер, непонятно, почему эта чернобровая красотка неизвестного возраста (вот любят тебя всякие матроны, братишка – видимо, ты пробуждаешь в них материнские инстинкты своим видом) так многозначительно улыбнулась, когда сказала эту странную фразу…

– Черного кобеля не отмоешь добела – ты эту фразу имеешь в виду, Дин? – как-то в миг ощерился брат.  
– Да, я чего-то не знаю, Сэм? – с подозрением спросил он.  
– Фольклор, это местный фольклор, Дин, – слишком быстро ответил тот.  
– Сэм, я тебе не ассистент на первом экзамене – не заговаривай мне зубы, а лучше скажи, как есть. А я тебе объясню фокус с астрономами, – попытался пойти на компромисс Дин.  
– И представь себе, знаешь, о чем они больше всего переживали? Ни за что не догадаешься – что у них не было с собой айфона для видеосъемки!  
– Не увиливай от вопроса, Сэм! С нами такой казус с одеждой не произошел потому, что нас, слава высшим силам, не превратили в кукол из соломы, а просто перенесли. Так что там с черным кобелем – просвети меня, используй свой нерастраченный потенциал фольклориста!  
– Ну, а я не знал, что ты дискобол – варежками так прицельно разбил зеркало… – и тут лицо его просветлело. – Да, теперь я понял, куда делись твои монеты. Дин, да ты просто гений адаптации! Засунуть мешочек с монетами в рукавицы и сразу метнуть их в зеркало…  
– Сэм, прекращай показывать свои юридические фокусы – на меня это не действует. Ты забыл, что я там тоже был. И когда Солоха решила с тобой пофлиртовать, и когда она превратилась в кошку и выпрыгнула прочь из мельницы, и когда водяной ее утянул, а нас вместе с астрономами выбросило обратно в музей.  
– Дин, ты не захочешь это знать. Даже не знаю, как это объяснить. Лучше показать.  
– …  
– …  
– Да, об этом точно не расскажешь Бобби.  
– Но ведь прошло уже столько времени, а она … учуяла!  
– И унесла этот секрет в могилу. Водяную. Колись, Сэм, как она тебя на это подбила?  
– Дин, но ты ведь тоже делал всякие глупости по просьбе своих девушек?  
– Но в этом списке уж точно не было солярия и депиляции – можешь мне поверить, Сэм!  
– Но ты всегда говорил, что карточные долги – это дело чести!


End file.
